warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Long Shadows/Chapter 25
Chapter description Jayfeather's PoV :Jayfeather curls up in his nest, and waits for sleep to claim him. His brother, Lionblaze, had informed him of the confrontation between him and Ashfur, and how the flecked tom refused to listen to his pleas. Jayfeather knows he'll have to try a different way, and burrows himself deeper into the soft nest. The gray medicine cat is able to picture himself brushing through the bramble screen, and step into the clearing. He pads across the camp, then picks his way into the warriors' den. Quietly slipping around his sleeping Clanmates, Jayfeather stands beside Ashfur, who is sleeping. In his mind, the mottled tom scraps the moss, then plops down beside his Clanmate. :He drifts into sleep, his breathing matching Ashfur's, until a stiff breeze blows against him. He opens his blue eyes, waking to a forest, not far from ShadowClan's territory. Jayfeather can't catch any signs of Ashfur, but the woods around him appear familiar. The gray tom knows something about the land is strange, and the stench of the enemy Clan causes him to slide out his claws. His neck fur bristles, as if anticipating a battle. However, Jayfeather is more aware of the prey scent. Wind flattens the grass, spreading dead leaves ahead of its gusts, and he pounces on one, enjoying the crackling sound. The tabby tom murmurs he isn't a kit; suddenly, he hears a cat pushing through the undergrowth. :Bracken fronds part in front of the medicine cat, and Ashfur emerges into the opening. The ThunderClan warrior halts, and stares at Jayfeather. He asks what he's doing, and Jayfeather shrugs, pacing forward to flick bracken off his Clanmate's shoulder. The pale gray tom's neck fur rises, noticing how the normally blind tom can see. Ashfur steps back, and Jayfeather can see the trouble in his dark blue eyes. The warrior questions why he'd dream of a medicine cat, and the mottled tom explains he has to listen. Ashfur snorts, calling Jayfeather a scrawny excuse for a medicine cat, then rants on about how Squirrelflight will be driven from the Clan. :Jayfeather narrows his eyes at the tom, stating that he'll regret it. Ashfur steps forward, looming over the scarred medicine cat, anger in his blue eyes. The warrior tom threatens him, claiming he can snap Jayfeather's neck with one swipe. The mottled gray tom invites him to try, but it won't truly hurt him. For a brief moment, Ashfur looks disconcerted, then lashes his tail, meowing he's only imagining that. The ThunderClan medicine cat draws himself up, locking gazes with the torn-eared warrior, telling Ashfur that he can speak with StarClan. :The pale-furred tom's haunches brush the bracken when he backs up, and blusters that StarClan knows what he's doing. Without waiting for a reply, he whips around, bounding off into the bracken. The fronds swish wildly, and Jayfeather stares at the brush until they fall still and silent. He wonders if his warning will make a difference on Ashfur in the real world. :The next morning, Jayfeather spends time with Leafpool, sorting herbs. His brown tabby mentors appear distracted, as though her mind is stuck on something else. The green-eyed she-cat informs him they need watermint, recalling when they used it all after the storm. Jayfeather corrects her, and nudges some of said herb under Leafpool's nose, reminding her they need yarrow. Eventually fed up, the mottled tom leaves the den, calling back to his mentor that he'll gather more. At the camp entrance, Jayfeather can hear cats returning from patrol. :He steps back, and waits until they pass. Cloudtail emerges first, and the white warrior is followed by none other than Ashfur. Satisfaction courses through Jayfeather as he can tell the warrior is thoroughly spooked from his voice, and anger and uncertainy crackles from his pale fur. The medicine cat says he's waiting to leave, and a snort follows this, and then Whitewing speaks up. The snowy-white she-cat tells Ashfur he's blocking the entrance, and the tom hisses, before bounding off. :Returning to camp with the yarrow, instead of heading to his den, Jayfeather strides over to Ashfur. The feeling of satisfaction comes flooding back when his Clanmate gets up, and pads off, heading off to the warriors' den. He realizes that he's got Ashfur worrying, then wonders if it'll keep him quiet. Characters Major }} Minor *Leafpool *Whitewing *Cloudtail }} Mentioned }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Long Shadows Category:Power of Three arc